Linear Guild
]] The Linear Guild is the rival organization of the Order of the Stick, specifically designed to be the Order's evil counterpart. The Guild was assembled by Nale when he was hired by Xykon to kill the Order of the Stick. Nale also intended to claim the Talisman of Dorukan of which Xykon was unaware. The Order foiled their plans and the three core members (Nale, Sabine and Thog) where apprehended, and Celia guided them to the nearest town. As of the most recent strip, two members of the guild have been killed (Yikyik and Yokyok) by Belkar, one was (temporarily) dragged off by the Lawyers to parts unknown, similar to the fate of the Squid Thingy (Zz'dtri), and the other has apparently disappeared entirely (Hilgya) after a one night stand with Durkon. Events ﻿The Dungeon of Dorukan ﻿The Linear Guild first met the Order of the Stick after Elan opened a mysterious door and revealed the Guild. it was soon obvious that Nale was evil and had been hired by Xykon to kill the Order. However, he wanted the talisman for his own Belkar. Despite Haley not trusting the Guild, the party decided to unite and find the talisman, and in return Nale said he would help them destroy Xykon. While Elan took to Nale and Durkon and Hilgya became friendly, Haley and Belkar despised their counterparts. The two parties devided into three groups, each one heading for a different elemental sigil that unlocked the doorway to the Talisman of Dorukan. After taking the talisman, the Guild turned on the Order. Nale stabbed Elan through the chest and Sabne drained Durkon of life before they all escaped using Zz'dtri's Fly spell. The Order were trapped behind a wall of ice, doomed to be killed by hordes of rampaging monsters. However, as Eugene's prophecy predicted, Haley shot Nale, causing he talisman to smash and the Fly spell to end. Hilgya fell into the pit of monsters. During the following battle, Yikyik was killed, Zz'dtri taken away by lawyers and Sabine escaped. After being healed, Elan captured Nale while an Thog was stopped.Durkon was forgotten by the Order but found Hilgya. The two made love before Durkon decided that they couldn't be together because of their vastly different attitudes to Dwarven life and honour.Nale and Thog were taken to prison by the sylph Celia, but were later broken out by Sabine. Cliffport After escaping from the dungeon, the remaining Guild found themselves short on members. They recruited new counterparts for Durkon, Belkar and Vaarsuvius. V's new counterpart, named Pompey, went to the same wizarding school as Julia Greenhilt, Roy's sister, and had a crush on her. Nale formed a plan based around her kidnapping and used magic to appear to Roy and told him what he had done to Julia. The Order came to Cliffport where Durkon's counterpart, Leeky Windstaff, was encountered by Durkon and Vaarsuvius, where he had created an army of living trees. He defaeted V, but was eventually knocked out by Durkon. Because of his Mark of Justice, Belkar could not kill Yokyok within the city, but tricked a crowd of adventurers into slaughtering him for him. Roy ventured into the wearhouse Julia was being kept alone, but was unwittingly ambushed by Sabine and Pompey. While he was fighting Sabine Julia escaped. Roy through Sabine through a window, but she escaped by disguising herself as a member of the CPPD. While no one was looking, Nale and Thog kidnapped Elan and knocked him out. Nale cut off his very own goatee to frame Elan as himself and Elan, suspected as Nale, was taken into custody. Meanwhile, Nale (disguised as Elan) infiltrated the Order of the Stick and returned to Azure City. Elan used Thog to break out of jail, and the two of them followed them back in an attempt to stop Nale. Azure City Whilst in Azure City, Nale learnt of the existance of the five gates. Haley, who was in love with Elan, fell for Nale when he charmed her with a meal for two, after which he planned to kill her. Sabine, seeing the two together, became angry with Nale, bursting in on him at the same time as Elan and Thog. However, it was revealed she was not angry about Nale cheating on her, but about him sacrifising Haley without her. The Order won the following battle, and Nale, Sabine and Thog were left in Azure City prison. When the prison tower was destroyed in the coming battle, the three escaped to strike another day. Members Current ;Nale : Lawful Evil Male Human Fighter/Rogue/Sorcerer Creator and head of the Linear Guild ;Sabine : Chaotic Evil Female Succubus ;Thog : Chaotic Evil Male Half-Orc ;Zz'dtri : is an evil ambiguously gendered Drow whom appeared to be very cold and distant. He was taken away by lawyers due to his similarities to the popular character "Drizzt Do'Urden" in comic # 65. He recently appeared in the Empire of Blood, disguised as elven ambassodor Polozius. :;Qarr ::Zz'dtri's recently obtained familiar who is also an imp working for the IFCC ;Yukyuk : is a kobold who weilds twin hand crossbows and rides a vicious dog named Sir Scraggly. Former While Nale, Sabine, and Thog are the primary members of the Guild, several different individuals have filled various 'required' positions as counterparts to the members of the Order of the Stick. ;Hilgya Firehelm : a female dwarf cleric. The only reason she was in the linear guild was to steal the talisman of Dorukan from Nale. She was last seen in comic #84 ;Pompey : a half-elf hired as a replacement for Zz'dtri. He made his apperance in a wizard school in comic #254. ;Leeky Windstaff : a gnome druid hired as a replacement for Hilgya after she left the party. He first made his apparence in comic # 344 where he gave life to trees, and last appearence in 399 where he and Pompey left the guild without warning. ;Yikyik : a male kobold which was killed by Belkar and turned into a hat in comic #63 ;Yokyok : Yikyik's son hired by the guild as a replacement, he only joined the guild to avenge his father (with blatant references to The Princess Bride including near direct quotes of Indigo Montoya's signature line, and Belkar even parodying Count Rogan's "STOP SAYING THAT!" in response). Ironically he was also killed by Belkar Bitterleaf (Though not directly, since Belkar was still under the effects of the Mark of Justice, and therefore could not deal lethal damage inside the confines of the city) in comic # 357 (via placing a reward poster on the door of a tavern, and addind a 50 gp reward to whoever made Yokyok scream the loudest), and turned into a tortilla bowl in # 358. Membership * = Not yet appeared, but presumed to be present. Sources Category:Linear Guild Category:Factions